


It Might Be Death

by PenguinKiwis



Series: Penguin's Flash Fiction Fridays [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Flash Fiction, Gen, Parental Plo Koon, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sickness, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:29:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinKiwis/pseuds/PenguinKiwis
Summary: Wolffe might be dying (He's not)
Relationships: Plo Koon & CC-3636 | Wolffe
Series: Penguin's Flash Fiction Fridays [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178669
Kudos: 27





	It Might Be Death

**Author's Note:**

> Request: 104 for Whump for Plo + Wolffe
> 
> 104\. “What hurts?” “Everything.”

Clones weren’t supposed to get sick. They weren’t. That was a simple fact of life within the GAR. Jedi did. The Nat-borns did. But Clones didn’t. Get. Sick.

So certainly, the only conclusion was that Wolffe had been poisoned and was dying.

“You’re not dying, you’re just Ill,” he heard Ghost grumble as a wet cloth was draped over his forehead. Bullshit. He was dying. He was burning up, his chest hurt, and so did his head, and his mind was too hazy for him to be anything but dying. His entire body ached and he was _too damn hot_.

“How is he?” 

Ah, there was _Buir._ Sorry, _Buir._ You’re gonna need a new Commander.

“Nonsense, my son,” the low rumble from his _Jetii_ reached his ears and a gentle, four-taloned hand stroked his cheek. “You’ll be fine soon.”

“Won’t...” he managed, turning his head to look at the Kel Dor sitting at his bunkside, “‘m sorry... hurts...”

Plo’s brows furrowed.

**“What hurts?”**

Wolffe let out a shaky exhale, groaning lowly as he turned his head again. **“Everything.”**

Plo gently took a hold of one of his hands, the cool metal of his talon guard and skin against Wolffe’s own clammy skin felt _nice_ and he groaned again. He needed to be _cold_.

“You’ll be alright, my son,” he heard his _Buir_ murmur. “Ghost and I will take care of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Mm. Sickness whump.
> 
> And for those who don't know, Ghost is one of the 104th Clones that shows up in my fics, he's their head Medic.
> 
> Come bother me on my Writing Tumblr [here](https://penguinkiwi-writes.tumblr.com/) or on my main blog [here](https://penguinkiwi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
